Stare Master/Gallery
In the boutique Rarity in a hurry S1E17.png|Rarity's in a hurry! Sweetie Belle wants to help S1E17.png|Poor, lonesome Sweetie Belle. Sweetie Belle confused S1E17.png|Best confused face ever! Extremely nervous Rarity S1E17.png|"Where's the ribbon!?" Rarity is worried S1E17.png|"Oh, how am I ever gonna get this done?" Sweetie Belle offering Rarity her help S1E17.png|Maybe I can help? Sweetie Belle watching the hurrying Rarity S1E17.png|Sweetie Belle would like to help! Rarity searching for materials S1E17.png|"Just stand over there." Rarity trying to appeal Sweetie Belle S1E17.png|"...Where you'll be out of the way." Rarity realizes that she needs ribbon S1E17.png|"Ribbon, ribbon!" Rarity worried S1E17.png|"Where's the ribbon?!" Sweetie Belle Reaches for Ribbon S1E17.png|''Here, make myself useful, I'll get it!'' Sweetie Belle Knocks Over Ribbon S1E17.png|She got it, kinda. Rarity staring S1E17.png|''Uh oh!'' Rarity before gasping S1E17.png|Rarity's American face. Rarity dodging balls of yarn S1E17.png|Eurghh Rarity is shocked S1E17.png|''GASP!'' Rarity worried S01E17.png|Anxiety. Sweetie Belle still a blank flank S01E17.png|No mess-making Cutie Mark... Rarity "what now" S01E17.png|Paranoia. Rarity alarmed to see Fluttershy in doorway S1E17.png|Fluttershy! Fluttershy looks ar Rarity's material S1E17.png|"Oh! Sorry, I thought the "open" sign meant you were open, but... Fluttershy entering Rarity's house S1E17.png|...I-I must have been mistaken." Opal in a basket S1E17.png|Opalescence Opalescence nicely groomed S01E17.png|There's a good kitty. Rarity pouts angrily at Opal S01E17.png|...But, Rarity doesn't think so. Fluttershy being nice S1E17.png|Ooh noo, I couldn't possibly do something like that. Opal and Fluttershy hugging S1E17.png|Good with animals, its her special talent after all. Opal cut Sweetie Belle's mane S01E17.png|A little off the back. Rarity in gold silk S1E17.png|We all know something bad is going to happen to it. Smiling Sweetie Belle and angry Rarity S1E17.png|Sweetie Belle cries, "Oh, oh oh! Maybe I could..." when she hears that Rarity has to make 20 elaborate dresses. Sweetie Belle "Maybe I could just stand over here and watch" S1E17.png|"... just... just stand over here and watch." Apple Bloom and Scootaloo dashing in S01E17.png|Apple Bloom and Scootaloo dash in. The CMC on a sleepover S1E12.png|Glad to see her friends arrive. Scootaloo likes Fluttershy's idea S1E17.png|Scootaloo's got plans. CMC are about to yell S01E17.png|Smiles all around! Sweetie Belle Cutie Marks Crusaders cape emblem S1E17.png|The emblem of the Cutie Mark Crusaders Rarity shocked S1E17.png|Rarity's brain stopped working all of a sudden! Rarity under stress S1E17.png|''Rarity.exe has encountered a fatal error. Press any key to continue.'' Rarity looks stressed S1E17.png|The expressions on the Crusaders' faces say it all. CMC disappointed S01E17.png|Awwww, sad face. Super Happy CMC S01E17.png|Yes, oh yes, we would like that. Fluttershy talks to the CMC S1E17.png|Sweetie's mane grew back fast! Cutie Mark Crusaders angels S1E17.png|They really are Little Angels! Rarity doubts the CMCs S1E17.png|What, these little angels? Cutie Mark Crusaders yay S1E17.png|Cutie Mark Crusaders sleepover at Fluttershy's cottage! YAY! Fluttershy "Wait for me!" S1E17.png|Wait for me! Foalsitting the Cutie Mark Crusaders The Cutie Mark Crusaders running S01E17.png|Running in excitement. Fluttershy following the CMC S1E17.png|Yeah, look forward. Fluttershy follows the CMC S1E17.png|To avoid crashing into another pony I would look forward, not to the side. Fluttershy is excited S1E17.png|Fluttershy's excited. Twilight trotting through Ponyville S01E17.png|Happy Twilight trotting along. The Cutie Mark Crusaders running past Twilight S01E17.png|Running past Twilight. Twilight spinning S1E17.png|Spinning purple pony|link=Twilight spinning S1E17.png Twilight crossed eye spin S1E17.png|Steady now Twilight. Twilight surprised face S1E17.png|She is surprised. Twilight and Fluttershy "where are you off to?" S1E17.png|Hey, Twilight. Twilight to Zecora's S1E17.png|"Where are you taking the girls?" Fluttershy to Twilight "The Everfree Forest?" S1E17.png|Twilight is going to the Everfree Forest, even if it's just to get some tea from Zecora? Fluttershy rubbing her hooves S1E17.png|"Ah, you'll be careful, won't you?" Twilight how bout you S1E17.png|Of course... Twilight what doing with the girls S1E17.png|What are you and the girls up to? Fluttershy lands on the ground S1E17.png|She's gonna have a hard time with the Crusaders... Fluttershy is very happy S1E17.png|Cute Fluttershy Twilight Wow S1E17.png|You sure you can handle it? Slightly confused Fluttershy S1E17.png|...and she knows it. Cutie Mark Crusaders angels 2 S1E17.png|"Angels." Angel sleeping in his bed S1E17.png|Hey! Fluttershy smiles S1E17.png|Nervous smile. Fluttershy stressed from CMC S1E17.png|Yikes. Fluttershy watches the CMC S1E17.png|No trouble at all... Angel spooked S1E17.png|Luckily, Angel runs off instead of freezing up. Scootaloo crossed eyed S1E17.png|Scootaloo derping. Fluttershy oh! S1E17.png|Apple Bloom is still, for now. Derpin'SweetieBelle S01E17.png|Derp eyed Sweetie Belle. Fluttershy stressed S01E17.png|Fluttershy blows away her hair. Fluttershy looking at SB S1E17.png|Sweetie Belle stuck in a tree. Fluttershy Teal eye close up S1E17.png|Close up of Fluttershy's face. Fluttershy everfree much danger S1E17.png|The Stare: foalsitter's best friend. Fluttershy filled with strange creature S01E17.png|Confused. Sweetie Belle "creature catchers!" S01E17.png|Ooh, I got an idea. Fluttershy and the CMC S01E17.png|"YAY!!!" Fluttershy raised eyebrow S1E17.png|''A new challenger approaches!'' Sweetie Belle stares down the 'creature' S01E17.png|You'll never get past me! Fluttershy wonder why S1E17.png|Where'd they go? Sweetie Belle running from 3 foot pony monster S1E17.png|It's a waste basket Black Mage! Fluttershy distrusts the CMC S1E17.png|It's ok! I think... Fluttershy things going bad S1E17.png|Oh- Fluttershy things really bad S1E17.png|Oh my! Fluttershy surprised by the CMC's actions S1E17.png|Worry... Fluttershy don't break S1E17.png|...Turns to anxiety... CMC and broken table S01E17.png|The Crusaders, sorry they broke the table. Fluttershy "Carpenters?" S1E17.png|...And into terror. Cutie Mark Crusaders hammering S1E17.png|Never send a doctor to do a carpenter's job. The Cutie Mark Crusaders with hammers S01E17.png|Paging Doctors Hammer, Hammer, and Hammer! Fluttershy shocked by the CMC's behavior S1E17.png|It wasn't just a hammer, but a jack-hammer as well! Fluttershy doesn't like the amount of noise S1E17.png|Poor Fluttershy. The Cutie Mark Crusaders couldn't make a table S01E17.png|''We were making a table?'' CMC disbelief at "Shh!" game S1E17.png|Fluttershy's "Shh!" game is too boring for them. Fluttershy 'I bet you can't beat me' S1E17.png|I bet you can't beat me. Fluttershy squee S01E17.png|''Fluttersquee.'' Fluttershy inhaling S01E17.png|No swollen tonsils, that's good... Fluttershy holding her breath S01E17.png|Fluttershy kicks her adorableness to eleven. The Cutie Mark Coalminers S01E17.png|Cutie Mark Crusaders Child Laborers, Yay! Fluttershy NO S01E17.png|NO! Fluttershy raising her hoof S01E17.png|Couldn't you try something a bit more quieter? Apple Bloom 'But we have more crusading to do!' S01E17.png|But, we got capes. Scootaloo walking talking S1E17.png|blahblahblah..... Sweetie Belle "and capes!" S01E17.png|and capes! Fluttershy sings her lullaby S1E17.png|"Maybe you'll have a lovely little dream about your special talent." Fluttershy puts the CMC to bed for the first time S01E17.png|The crusaders would like to stay up. Fluttershy Sings Lullaby S1E17.png|Who wouldn't like Fluttershy to sing them goodnight? The CMC in bed S1E17.png|Time for bed. Sweetie Belle - I know this one S1E17.png|"I know this one!" Fluttershy Hush Now Lullaby S1E17.png|"Oh, why don't you sing it with me?" Sweetie Belle getting ready to sing S1E17.png|Clearing her throat. Sweetie Belle's long neck stretch S1E17.png|Sweetie Belle's neck sure can stretch. Sweetie Belle sings loud S1E17.png|The strong-singing unicorn wakes the chickens up. Sweetie Belle starts singing S1E17.png|I think I know your special talent, Sweetie Belle. Sweetie Belle on a cloud S1E17.png|Apparently unicorns can be on clouds too. Oh, wait, look! Her horn is gone! Sweetie Belle keeps singing S1E17.png|Her things are going to shake. Sweetie Belle sings on the moon S1E17.png|Sweetie Belle, singing on the moon. Princess Luna would be proud. Scootaloo and Apple Bloom hopping in bed S01E17.png|Scootaloo and Apple Bloom, smiling. Sweetie Belle singing Fluttershy cowering S1E17.png|Sweetie Belle's singing could wake the dead. Fluttershy in the room where the fillies are going to sleep S1E17.png|Putting her things back in place. Fluttershy looks out her window S1E17.png|Girls? Get back inside! The CMC outside of Fluttershy's cottage S1E17.png|Seriously Sweetie Belle, she's so cute. Scootaloo Wingless S1E17.png|Wait... don't chickens have wings? Sweetie Belle chasing a chicken S1E17.png|Girls? It's hard to get their attention. Fluttershy has had enough S1E17.png|Scootaloo stuck in a tree. Fluttershy and the chicken S01E17.png|Ha, silly chicken. Fluttershy and the chickens S01E17.png|Now, go on inside. Fluttershy stare prelude S1E17.png|Don't make me use my Stare! Fluttershy staring at chickens S01E17.png|Fluttershy staring down her chickens. Fluttershy and The Stare S01E17.png|The Stare Master, at work. CMC see the Stare in action S01E17.png|The fillies, amazed by Fluttershy's stare. Fluttershy scaring the chickens S01E17.png|Staring her chickens back into their home. Fluttershy agrees S01E17.png|There's the Fluttersmile we all love. CMC in bed S1E17.png|No more crusading until morning, okay? CMC crack one eye open S01E17.png|Is she gone yet? CMC sneak past Fluttershy on their way to the forest S1E17.png|Fluttershy sleepily murmurs, "Nothing's gonna get past Fluttershy! Good with animals, good with kids." Fluttershy falls asleep while foalsitting S1E17.png|Fluttershy falls asleep while foalsitting. Fluttershy too quiet S1E17.png|"Ahh, peace and quiet. ...Too quiet!" Fluttershy shocked because the CMC are gone S1E17.png|Uh oh. Fluttershy flies out of her cottage to look for the CMC S1E17.png|Girls! Fluttershy flies out to find them. Fluttershy check coop S1E17.png|Scootaloo, are you in there? Fluttershy checks the chicken coup for the CMC S1E17.png|No Scootaloo in here. Fluttershy freaking out S1E17.png|"...the Everfree Forest!" In the Everfree Forest Fluttershy worried because the CMC are missing S1E17.png|Oh my goodness. Fluttershy is worried S1E17.png|The girls just had to go in there? Apple Bloom calling "Scootalooooo!" S01E17.png|And thus a meme was born. Scootaloo and Apple Bloom in the Everfree Forest S1E17.png|What did she just call me? Apple Bloom sticks her tongue out at Scootaloo S1E17.png|Nyah! Scootaloo checks for Apple Bloom's arguing cutie mark S1E17.png|Apple Bloom suspects that she might get an "arguing" cutie mark. Fluttershy in the Everfree forest S1E17.png|Girls? Where are you? Fluttershy freaks out in the Everfree forest S1E17.png|Such is the life of the fraidy-pony who happens to live on the edge of the Everfree Forest. Fluttershy running with her eyes closed S1E17.png|Oh no! Where could they be? Fluttershy finds Twilight S01E17.png|Twilight, is that you? Twilight Sparkle stone S1E17.png|Twilight Sparkle got turned into stone! Twilight Sparkle stone closeup S01E17.png|And now she joins Discord being imprisoned in stone. Fluttershy looks at Twilight's rock solid body S1E17.png|Poor...squirrel? Fluttershy "Oh no! The girls!" S1E17.png|"Oh no! The girls!" "Don't move" S1E17.png|"Don't move!" Fluttershy looks behind her in fear S1E17.png|Come on, we gotta get out of here now! Fluttershy blocks the CMC's path S1E17.png|What? Apple Bloom saying what she will do if she sees the creature S1E17.png|Ha, silly Fluttershy. Apple Bloom bumps into Fluttershy S1E17.png|Squished Apple Bloom Sweetie Belle 'I heard something and that wasn't a chicken!' S1E17.png|What in Equestria? Scootaloo 'Two chickens?' S1E17.png|Are we seeing double? Cockatrice coming out of bush S01E17.png|Revealing itself. Cockatrice rising out of the bushes S1E17.png|It's a cockatrice! Cockatrice roaring S1E17.png|A wild Cockatrice appears! Snail crawling across Twilight's statue S1E17.png|A snail slithering over Twilight. The CMC look at Twilight's statue S1E17.png|The CMC, terrified. Screaming CMCs S1E17.png|Stoned Twilight... Fluttershy being blown by the scream S1E17.png|...Their screams blow Fluttershy away. The CMC scream S1E17.png|Ooh my. CMC screaming in fear S01E17.png|Sweetie Belle screams into the audience. Fluttershy spots the Cockatrice S1E17.png|Fluttershy's eyes widen. A wild cockatrice appears! 1 S1E17.png|I'll teach you to never mess with me! A wild cockatrice appears! 2 S1E17.png|I'm coming... A wild cockatrice appears! 3 S1E17.png|..Closer! Fluttershy putting hoof over eye S1E17.png|...I can't look into its eyes, I don't want to be stoned! CMC afraid of cockatrice S01E17.png|Terrified fillies. Fluttershy tries to cover her view of the Cockatrice S1E17.png|Don't look into its eyes, Fluttershy. Fluttershy faces the cockatrice S1E17.png|Jumping in, to face it! Cockatrice menacing gaze S01E17.png|Try your hardest. Fluttershy talks to the Cockatrice S1E17.png|..But Fluttershy is stronger than that. Cockatrice backing up and getting afraid of Fluttershy S1E17.png|...I am the Stare Master! Fluttershy about to do the stare S1E17.png|Do I look like I'm joking around? Fluttershy Stare S01E17.png|Fluttershy Using the "Stare" against the cockatrice Fluttershy staring down the cockatrice S1E17.png|Fluttershy staring down the cockatrice. Fluttershy after defeating the Cockatrice S1E17.png|Fluttershy smiling. Fluttershy listens to the CMC S1E17.png|Show them who's boss, Fluttershy. Fluttershy fake stare at Cutie Mark Crusaders S1E17.png|I'll give you the Stare! Twilight wh-what happened S1E17.png|What happened?? Lesson CMC playing at Fluttershy's cottage S01E17.png|The girls, running happily in Fluttershy's yard. Fluttershy and Twilight S01E17.png|Twilight Sparkle writing her letter to Princess Celestia Twilight make quite S1E17.png|Ooh, how I love writing letters for the Princess. Twilight to princess S1E17.png|This will make quite the letter to the Princess. Twilight wrong bout you S1E17.png|You sure have your ways with animals, Fluttershy. Fluttershy cute S01E17.png|Ooh, I just had to show them I could handle it. Twilight how so S1E17.png|It is your special talent, after all. Fluttershy'sCutestMoment S01E17.png|Clearly Fluttershy's cutest moment. Fluttershy winking at Rarity S1E17.png|Thanks again, dear. Rarity talks to Fluttershy S1E17.png|Ooh, I simply appreciate it Fluttershy. Rarity "how did you do that?" S01E17.png|Surprised Rarity. Twilight knows S1E17.png|Fluttershy *wink* Fluttershy "Of course" S1E17.png|It was my pleasure, Rarity. Fluttershy hears Rarity's cat S1E17.png|Ooh my. Rarity wants help with Opal S1E17.png|Rarity with her cat Opal Twilight disblief S1E17.png|Oh, you. Fluttershy and Twilight look at Opal clawing Rarity S1E17.png|Twilight is totally not lying about this. Fluttershy and Twilight laughing S01E17.png|Twilight and Fluttershy laughing. Category:Cutie Mark Crusaders-centered episodes